


Последняя составляющая счастья

by MartiLopez



Series: Омегаверс [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Omega Verse, Porn With Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartiLopez/pseuds/MartiLopez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Предыстория к "Девятое..." По прежнему: шаблонность есть, сюжета нет.<br/>Беспощадный флафф.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Последняя составляющая счастья

**Author's Note:**

> Предыстория к "Девятое..." По прежнему: шаблонность есть, сюжета нет.  
> Беспощадный флафф.

Вслушиваясь в тихий уютный перестук посуды, доносившийся с кухни, где Наруто готовил им завтрак, Саске задумчиво промачивал спутавшиеся волосы теплой водой. Они вместе вот уже десять лет. Немаленький срок, если подумать. Кроме Наруто у него не было ни одного другого сексуального партнера, что очень странно для омеги, но Саске ни о чем не жалел. Потому что Наруто… Наруто это лучшее, что приключилось с ним в жизни.  
Когда-то, когда им было по четырнадцать лет, они были просто лучшими друзьями…

***  
– Значит, договорились! – громогласно вещала трубка, и Саске даже пришлось отставить ее подальше от уха, чтобы не оглохнуть. – Эй, Саске! Я к тебе прихожу, ты делаешь за меня алгебру, а потом мы до самой ночи рубимся в видеоигры, – Саске мог представить, как этот идиот скалится по одному только голосу. Он поморщился.  
– Не я делаю за тебя алгебру, а ты сам ее делаешь, придурок. А я только объясняю, почему ты все делаешь неправильно.  
Трубка фыркнула.  
– Ты зануда, Саске. Но потом мы все равно рубимся в видеоигры! Ты обещал!  
– Хорошо, хорошо, – Саске тяжело вздохнул и повалился на кровать. – Давай, шуруй быстрее.  
– Считай, что я уже там! – крикнул Наруто и отключился.  
И угораздило же его связаться с таким беспокойным человеком. Саске снова вздохнул и перевернулся набок. Взгляд сам собой упал на фотографию, стоящую в дальнем углу стола.  
Итачи.  
Брат больше не жил с ними. Во-первых, он уже взрослый, а во-вторых, он – альфа. А Саске – омега. Ученые говорили, что родственники друг на друга не реагируют, но проверять не хотелось. Поэтому Итачи нашел себе постоянного партнера и съехал. Все бы хорошо, но Саске ужасно по нему скучал. Он не понимал, зачем такая спешка; хоть он и почувствовал, кем является (как именно ему было сложно объяснить даже самому себе, он просто знал), когда началось половое созревание, но ни одной течки у него еще не было, так чего бояться?  
Интересно, а кто Наруто?  
Необъяснимым образом его всегда влекло к этому человеческому недоразумению. Наруто был ярким, шумным и, внезапно, манящим.  
Он альфа? Пф, поверить в это было сложно. Он же совершенно не разбирается в алгебре. А настоящий альфа должен быть совершенен во всем.  
По крайней мере, так это себе представлял Саске. У него перед глазами было живое доказательство – Итачи.  
Саске помотал головой, чтобы избавиться от навязчивых мыслей. Какая разница, кем был Наруто. Он навсегда останется его другом.  
Внезапно резко захотелось пить. Саске поднялся с кровати и побрел на кухню. Налил себе стакан холодной воды, сделал глоток, подумал, допил залпом и налил еще. Жажда не отступала. Что за напасть?  
Не выпуская бокала из рук, он пошел обратно в комнату. Пока Наруто не пришел, можно посмотреть телевизор. Почему-то очень чесался копчик. Саске включил первый попавшийся канал и бездумно уставился в экран, попивая воду и почесывая низ спины. Ощущения становились все более навязчивыми. Сладко потянуло анус, и Саске, наконец, насторожился.  
Что это? Что такое?  
Вместо ответа его окатило беспричинной волной возбуждения. От неожиданности чуть не пролив воду, Саске спешно поставил стакан на стол и уперся руками в колени. Глубоко задышал, пытаясь успокоиться. Жар растекался от жгущего входа вниз, обхватывая мягкими лапами его член, и тот начал неумолимо вставать.  
О боже, это течка?  
Напряженная головка болезненно уперлась в ткань штанов, и Саске гортанно застонал. Ощущения были очень интенсивными, гораздо более яркими, чем он ожидал. Нестерпимо захотелось дотронуться до ануса. А лучше как следует обо что-нибудь потереться. Сознание поплыло, и Саске понял, что соображать трезво он больше не может.  
Стягивая с себя штаны, Саске охал от случайных касаний и неосознанно выпячивал зад. Сдаваясь под натиском желания, такого острого, что казалось, если он не подчинится, то умрет на месте, Саске сгреб подушку и уселся на нее сверху, начиная что есть силы вжиматься, тереться, размазывать выступающую смазку по наволочке.  
О, дааа… Как хорошо…  
Он никогда не чувствовал себя лучше прежде. Но этого все равно было мало. Саске по наитию одной рукой сжал член и чуть не взвыл от пронизывающего удовольствия. Сделал пробное движение вверх-вниз. Крышу срывало без остатка. Он откинулся назад, оперевшись свободной рукой о кровать, и начал ритмично двигать бедрами.  
Стенки ануса свело судорогой. Саске вскрикнул и, не вполне понимая, что делает, привстал на коленях, а затем резко протолкнул в себя палец. Из члена ударила струя спермы, и Саске, захлебываясь криками, ошеломленно повалился на кровать.  
И в этот момент в дверь позвонили.  
– Саске! Саске, открой! – загрохотал голос Наруто по квартире, сопровождаемый яростными ударами кулака. – Открой дверь, пожалуйста! Я чувствую тебя, и если я сейчас тебя не увижу, то сойду с ума. И скорее всего, выломаю замок.  
Саске повернул голову на звук. У него никак не получалось сообразить, кто так шумит и почему. Хотя голос казался знакомым. Внезапно от входной двери донесся еле уловимый, но невероятно соблазнительный аромат. Саске повел носом, силясь определить, что так пахнет, и сполз с кровати. Ноги подрагивали, но он упорно шел вперед, цепляясь за стены, потому что чувствовал: тот, от кого исходит этот аромат, сможет ему помочь.  
Добравшись до двери, Саске провернул замок, и в ту же секунду его сбил с ног солнечный ураган. Наруто неистово вжал его в стену и зарылся носом в волосы, пытаясь надышаться этим потрясающим запахом. Он жарко терся о него всем телом, раздвигал ноги коленом, обшаривал сухими ладонями взмокший живот и спину. Наконец, не в силах больше терпеть, расстегнул свои штаны и без предупреждения толкнулся членом в горячую глубину. Саске, снова кончая, тяжело привалился к чужому плечу и как рыба хватал ртом воздух, не в состоянии прийти в себя. Он чувствовал, ощущал каждым оголившимся, накалившимся до предела нервом, как внутри него, словно поршень, движется жаркая плоть, как он плавится, ломается под этим напором, слишком сильно, слишком много, слишком непривычно.  
Так хорошо, что жить с этим почти невозможно.  
Саске почувствовал, что сознание начало уплывать, когда Наруто за волосы дернул его назад и властно поцеловал. Он так долго пританцовывал под дверью от невыносимого желания, что сейчас точно долго не продержится. Наруто глухо застонал и, закусив нижнюю губу Саске, особенно сильно толкнулся внутрь, кончая. В основании члена тут же налился узел, распирая Саске изнутри, и тот пораженно распахнул глаза:  
– Ты – альфа?  
– А ты только понял? – усмехнулся Наруто и подхватил его под коленями. – Пойдем, гений, надо отнести тебя на кровать, пережидать сцепку в коридоре – не очень удобно, а?  
Саске хотел было что-то ответить, но разум снова помутился, когда узел начал пульсировать.  
Почему он пульсирует? И почему, черт возьми, это так приятно?  
Саске вымотанно застонал и растекся по груди Наруто. Это просто ад какой-то, а не секс. Да он же не выдержит в таком режиме… А, кстати, сколько длится течка?  
Член внутри него дернулся, задевая простату, и Саске вздрогнул.  
Ох, черт.  
Наруто зашел в комнату и аккуратно вместе с ним опустился на его кровать, укладывая Саске на спину.  
– Кажется, алгебра отменяется, а? – задорно подмигнул он Саске.  
– Заткнись, придурок, – пробурчал тот, уже не в состоянии остановить крупную дрожь, потому что член по-прежнему был внутри, по-прежнему дергался, очень сильно давил на внешнее кольцо мышц, а его собственное возбуждение и не думало спадать. Саске страдальчески выгнулся, сперма брызнула Наруто на майку. Прикрыв глаза, он опустил голову на кровать и попытался расслабиться.  
– А сколько нам так лежать, интересно? – беззаботно спросил Наруто, разглядывая красивое раскрасневшееся лицо своего уже не просто друга, и осторожно отвел пальцем налипшие на лоб черные прядки.  
– Ты мне скажи, умник, кто из нас альфа?  
– Но ты всегда был умнее меня, Саске, – притворно надул губы Наруто и весело рассмеялся. – Я без понятия, для меня это тоже первый секс. Я и не думал, что это так потрясно!  
– Потрясно, не то слово, – протянул Саске и застонал, неловко сдвинувшись, из-за чего узел плотнее прижался к его входу. – О, боже, Наруто, потяни немного на себя… ах! Ха… черт.  
Наруто, поняв, чего от него хотят, начал увлеченно покачиваться вперед назад, заставляя Саске метаться по кровати и рвано дышать. Не желая останавливаться на достигнутом, он обхватил ладонью напряженный побагровевший член и провел большим пальцем по головке, отчего Саске громко вскрикнул и взвился вверх, упираясь в матрац теперь только затылком. На живот пролилась новая порция спермы, и Наруто почувствовал, как теряет контроль. Саске был таким… Ох, он был лучше любой сексуальной фантазии… Бесстыдный, возбужденный, горячий.  
Наруто зарычал и начал яростно толкаться внутрь, по сути, просто сдвигая Саске назад, все ближе к изголовью. Он чувствовал тесноту и жар, видел выгибающегося от невероятной страсти Саске под собой, и этого с лихвой хватило для нового оргазма. Наруто застонал от ошеломляющих ощущений, спермы было так много, что она, казалось, сейчас заполнит Саске до краев. Выдохнув, он навалился на разгоряченного любовника и шумно задышал ему в ухо.  
– Знаешь что, Саске, ты как хочешь, а я никому больше тебя не отдам.  
Саске не ответил. Это были лучшие минуты в его жизни. О ком другом может вообще идти речь?

***  
Как они тогда выяснили, течка у Саске длится пять дней, три из которых проходят особенно тяжело, и это немного дольше, чем рабочий день родителей Саске. Те, вернувшись, застали двух друзей за тем, как Наруто увлеченно вбивал Саске в стену, а тот подмахивал бедрами и стонал. Будучи людьми очень воспитанными, они не стали им мешать, а только выключили до сих пор работающий телевизор, оставили на кухонном столе обезболивающее, противозачаточные таблетки, которые можно пить после полового акта и деньги на еду, а сами уехали погостить к родственникам.  
Саске до сих пор с благодарностью вспоминал этот их поступок.  
С Наруто они после этого случая стали еще ближе, Саске взглянул на него другими глазами и сам не заметил, как влюбился без памяти. Наруто же, по его горячим уверениям, любил Саске всегда «и даже, возможно, еще в прошлой жизни». Саске на это только фыркал и несильно дергал его за челку.  
Перед каждой течкой они вдвоем уезжали в загородный дом Учих, а когда им исполнилось по двадцать лет, съехались вместе. Наруто, несмотря на его проблемы с алгеброй, удалось устроиться на престижную работу, где он получал очень нескромную зарплату, даже невзирая на вынужденные отлучки раз в три месяца, и Саске, после долгих уговоров, согласился остаться дома. Наруто, когда в нем просыпались собственнические замашки прирожденного альфа-самца, мог быть очень убедительным. Правда, соглашался Саске только первые полгода. Потом, взбунтовавшись и заявив, что быть домохозяйкой не подписывался, он, помахивая перед носом у фыркающего Наруто красным дипломом, пошел устраиваться на работу. Устроился, в итоге, фотографом со свободным графиком, что вполне устроило обоих.  
Хотя диплом так и не пригодился, и от этого было немного обидно.  
И вот теперь, сидя в ванной, смывая с себя собственную сперму и прислушиваясь к вкусным звукам с кухни, Саске пытался и не мог придумать ничего, что смогло бы сделать его еще более счастливым.  
Хотя нет, кое-что было.  
– Наруто!


End file.
